


Just A Kiss

by slushi_fvcker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushi_fvcker/pseuds/slushi_fvcker
Summary: ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleish_jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleish_jpg/gifts).



Lin kisses Groff 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The endo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
